Verdadeiro amor
by DeSsAThieMi-cHan
Summary: Após o último show de uma turnê, Shuichi e Yuki comemoram com uma noite muito romântica mas Shuichi estranha a maneira doce e carinhosa que Yuki o trata. Será essa uma armadilha para Shuichi ou Yuki está sendo sincero em relação aos seus sentimentos?
1. Act 01 Noite Mágica

Fanfic

Act. 01.- Noite mágica

Depois do último show da turnê, Shuichi estava esgotado. Era quase como se tivesse passado toda a sua energia para o público. Estava se despindo no camarim, quando alguém bateu na porta e disse:

Posso entrar, Shuichi?- Era Yuki Eiri. O rosto de Shuichi se corou ao ver o loiro parado na porta, com aquele olhar frio e a camisa preta meio aberta, que o fazia sentir uma louca vontade de beijá-lo

Eiri-san!- disse Shuichi, pulando para abraçá-lo- Estou tão feliz em vê-lo! O que achou do show? Eu me saí bem?

Você sempre se sai bem, Shuichi.- disse Yuki, retribuindo o abraço do garoto e acariciando de leve seus cabelos. Shuichi achou estranha a atitude de Yuki, que nunca falava como Shuichi se saía nos shows e nunca retribuía seus abraços, mas curtiu o momento raro q passava com o loiro.

Yuki sussurrou no ouvido de Shuichi:

Vamos pra casa Shu-chan. Comprei umas coisas, vamos dar uma festinha, só eu e você.

Claro Yuki!- disse Shuichi

Os dois, ainda abraçados foram para o carro de Yuki. No caminho, Shuichi pensava se essa atitude incomum de Yuki não seria um sonho ou se estava sendo iludido pelo loiro, o que não seria incomum, tratando-se de Yuki.

Chegando a casa de Yuki, Shuichi se deparou com um jantar à luz de velas arrumado na sala de jantar.

Sente-se, preparei um jantar para nós dois.- disse Yuki

Shuichi sentou-se e Yuki o serviu com macarrão e vinho. Eles jantaram em silêncio, ao som de Glaring Dream, o que tornava o ambiente muito agradável. Depois de beberem muito, os dois foram ver o show da Bad Luck que passava na televisão.

Shu-chan, você estava tão lindo nesse show.- disse Yuki- Quando vejo o quanto você é lindo, eu sinto vontade de beijar...- o loiro beijou Shuichi com uma intensidade que nunca tinha o beijado antes- ...cada centímetro do seu corpo.- o loiro foi beijando o pescoço de Shuichi, e lentamente desceu para os braços e devagar foi tirando a camiseta dele.

Yuki...- suspirava Shuichi- Yuki...

O loiro retirou a camisa de Shuichi e retirou também a sua. Logo, Yuki começou a beijar o peitoral de Shuichi, e enquanto descia para o abdômen, o loiro acariciava os mamilos de Shuichi, que gemia de prazer. Yuki passava devagar a língua pelo umbigo de Shuichi, mas este o fez parar.

Yuki, vamos para o quarto, quero que seja especial.- disse Shuichi

Se é o que quer...-disse Yuki

Yuki o levou para o quarto, que estava perfumado, decorado com velas, cortinas vermelhas e pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas na cama.

Shuichi olhou nos olhos de Yuki e disse lentamente:

Yuki...você fez isso...pra nós?

Só pra nós Shu-chan...-disse Yuki- para o nosso amor.

Yuki...ai...shi...teru!- disse Shuichi, abraçando o loiro e beijando-o

Yuki o deitou na cama e continuou a beijá-lo devagar, sentindo cada movimento de sua língua.

Vagarosamente foi beijando o abdômen dele, e logo chegou ao ponto crítico. Yuki tirou as calças do garoto, e tirou as suas logo em seguida. Yuki viu a ereção de Shuichi, e puxou suas cuecas. Ao ver aquele pênis suculento vigoroso, sem resistir começou a chupá-lo. Shuichi não agüentava de prazer e gemia sem parar. Logo, Yuki tirou suas cuecas e ao ver que estava ereto, ele levantou as pernas de Shuichi e lentamente começou a penetrá-lo. Shuichi continuava achando tudo muito estranho, pois Yuki nunca tinha feito daquele jeito com ele, mas estava gostando de ser tratado com tanto carinho pelo homem que tanto amava. Devagar, Yuki o penetrava e fazia movimentos lentos, como se tivesse medo de machucá-lo.

Yuki, não tenha medo.- disse Shuichi- Entre com tudo.

Yuki obedeceu o amado e o penetrou completamente. Shuichi gemeu, e abraçou Yuki, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Shuichi explodiu em prazer, e se sentia muito cansado, mas sabia que queria mais, então deitou-se de bruços na cama, e Yuki o penetrou outra vez, enquanto acariciava os mamilos de Shuichi. Yuki, com movimentos leves, puxou Shuichi para sentar em si e os dois movimentavam-se devagar, o que deixava os dois muito excitados. Os dois chegaram ao seu limite e ficaram deitados juntos, abraçados.

Shu-chan...-disse Yuki- ...eu te amo.

Eu também Yuki- disse Shuichi- Te amo muito.

Você se casaria comigo, Shu-chan?- perguntou Yuki

Claro que eu casaria!- disse Shuichi

Então, a partir de hoje...- Yuki colocou uma aliança dourada no dedo de Shuichi- ...pertencemos um ao outro.

Yuki!- Shuichi abraçou Yuki e colocou a aliança no dedo de Yuki.

Foi a noite de amor mais romântica de Yuki e Shuichi. Uma noite mágica para os dois.

(fim do Act. 01.)


	2. Act 02 O desentendimento

Act. 02.- O desentendimento

Shuichi acordou, pensando se tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior tinha sido só um sonho. Mas ver Yuki adormecido ao seu lado, o convenceu de que tudo tinha sido totalmente real. Só de lembrar dos momentos maravilhosos que passaram juntos na noite anterior faziam Shuichi estremecer. Shuichi começou a alisar o próprio corpo, e logo suas mãos chegaram ao seu pênis. O garoto começou a alisá-lo, mas uma mão o impediu.

- Eu faço isso por você.- disse Yuki, que agarrou o membro de Shuichi e começou a alisá-lo

- Yuki...ah...-suspirou Shuichi

Yuki e Shuichi começaram a se beijar intensivamente e Yuki continuou a alisar o pênis do garoto. Yuki queria mostrar a Shuichi que era bom nisso e lambeu seus próprios dedos aproveitando a lubrificação do pênis de Shuichi que também estava em suas mãos, abriu as pernas do garoto e colocou um de seus dedos devagar, arrancando suspiros e mais suspiros do garoto. Logo, o loiro colocou Shuichi de quatro e começou a penetrá-lo bem devagar, enquanto continuava a alisar o pênis de Shuichi.

- Mais rápido Yuki!- disse Shuichi

Yuki começou a acelerar os movimentos e Shuichi não conseguia parar de gemer.

- Ah...hum...como você é apertadinho, Shu-chan...ah...- disse Yuki- Está machucando?

- Não...- disse Shuichi- Está bom, muito bom assim...continue Yuki!

O loiro continuou a movimentar-se dentro de Shuichi. O garoto era quente por dentro, era aconchegante. Shuichi sentiu a movimentação ir diminuindo. Os dois tinham chegado ao seu limite, e estavam cheios de prazer. Yuki gemeu um pouco e preencheu Shuichi com seu líquido, fazendo Shuichi sentir-se ainda mais completo. Os dois se abraçaram. Yuki retirou cuidadosamente seu pênis de dentro de Shuichi e logo disse:

- Vou tomar banho. Vem tomar banho comigo.

- Sim Yuki-kun.- disse Shuichi

Os dois foram tomar banho juntos. Enquanto Yuki lavava suas partes íntimas, Shuichi observava o quanto seu amado era bonito e forte, encantava-se com sua beleza.

- Shu-chan...só de me ver nu você já fica todo desse jeito?- disse Yuki, mostrando suas pernas que estavam cobertas de líquido branco, vindo do pênis de Shuichi- Isso porque acabamos de fazer. Assim não vamos poder mais tomar banho juntos.

- Desculpa Yuki!- disse Shuichi, desesperado, limpando as pernas de Yuki- Não era minha intenção, mas você é tão sexy, não consigo resistir.

- Você também é muito sexy, Shuichi.- disse Yuki, abraçando o garoto por trás e acariciando seu corpo passando a mão pela virilha de Shuichi e beijando seu pescoço- Me faz querer ficar aqui com você e fazer amor com você o dia todo. Mas infelizmente eu tenho que trabalhar.

Yuki desligou o chuveiro, vestiu-se e saiu para trabalhar. Shuichi ficou imaginando tantos momentos bons que tinham passado na noite anterior, mas sua imaginação foi interrompida por uma ligação de Hiro.

- Shindou-kun, você tem noção de que está duas horas atrasado para a reunião da Bad Luck?- disse Hiro, ao telefone

- Tinha reunião hoje?- perguntou Shuichi

- Argh, provavelmente você também não ouviu meu recado na secretária eletrônica.- disse Hiro- Venha agora mesmo pro estúdio!

Shuichi se vestiu correndo e foi para o estúdio da Bad Luck o mais rápido que pode. Chegando lá, K-san, Sakano-san, Hiro-san e Suguru-san estavam a sua espera, muito impacientes.

- Atrasado de novo, Shuichi?- perguntou Suguru-san- Não ouviu o recado de Hiro-san?

- Não.- disse Shuichi- Estava com Yuki, nem ouvi o telefone.

- Onde é que você foi ontem à noite, depois do show?- perguntou Sakano-san

- Fui pra casa.- disse Shuichi- É que...eu estava meio ocupado...

- Ocupado?!- disse Hiro- Fazendo o que?

- É que Yuki preparou um jantar de comemoração pra nós dois,- disse Shuichi- depois fomos pra cama e...

- Tá, não precisa continuar.-disse Hiro- Já entendi o que aconteceu.

- Fazendo farra com Eiri-san e esquece dos compromissos.- disse Suguru-san

- _All right, guys..._-disse K-san- Deixem que Shuichi se divirta. _Let's go now! _Precisamos começar a compor novas músicas, para o nosso próximo cd.

- Alguma idéia de letra Shuichi?- perguntou Hiro

- Estou pensando em escrever uma, que fala sobre...-começou Shuichi.

Eles ficaram horas falando sobre o novo cd, e depois disso Shuichi foi para casa relaxar um pouco. Achou estranho ver a porta aberta, uma vez que tinha trancado, mas nem ligou muito pra isso e foi tomar um banho. Depois que terminou, Shuichi se deitou no sofá e dormiu.

Algumas horas depois, o telefone tocou e Shuichi muito sonolento atendeu:

- Alô?

- Shindou-kun, é o Hiro.- disse Hiro-san

- Hiro, eu estava dormindo!- disse Shuichi- O que houve?

- Ligue a TV! Está passando uma coisa muito horrível.- disse Hiro

Shuichi ligou a TV e estava passando um vídeo dele e de Yuki. Por incrível que parecesse, era um vídeo com a noite de amor do dia anterior que tinha tido com Yuki. Shuichi ficou assustado.

- Hiro, quem fez isso?- perguntou Shuichi- Como fizeram esse vídeo?

- Não sei Shuichi.- disse Hiro- Nossa, o Yuki tem um corpo muito bonito!

- Isso não tem graça Hiro!- disse Shuichi

- Eu sei, eu sei...-disse Hiro- Espera, eu acho que sei quem foi que fez esse vídeo!

- Quem Hiro, quem?- perguntou Shuichi

- O próprio Yuki.- disse Hiro- Ele provavelmente instalou uma câmera no quarto de vocês, editou a fita no trabalho e mandou para as redes de televisão. Ele não anda indo muito bem no trabalho com os romances, não é? Deve ter ganhado um bom dinheiro com essa fita.

- Preciso desligar Hiro, obrigado pela informação. –disse Shuichi

Assim que desligou o telefone, Shuichi foi imediatamente até o quarto dos dois, e viu que havia mesmo uma câmera instalada no quarto deles. Não podia acreditar que Yuki poderia ter feito isso. Por que Yuki não pediu o dinheiro emprestado, se estava precisando tanto? Por quê?

Bem que tinha achado estranho o fato de Yuki o ter tratado tão bem, com tanto carinho. Estava tentando o deixar calmo para fazer tudo direitinho no vídeo. Sabia que podia ser armação...e era. Só porque tinha sido bom pra ele, só porque tinha sentido boas sensações, só porque tinha sido a noite mais romântica que tinha passado com Yuki, e tinha sido tudo uma mentira. Uma mentira para Yuki ganhar dinheiro, vendendo um vídeo da noite de amor deles.

Shuichi arrumou suas coisas e decidiu que iria embora da casa de Yuki, e mudaria de estado. Tinha sido a gota d' água. Chorando muito, Shuichi terminou de arrumar as coisas e escreveu um bilhete para Yuki, dizendo o seguinte:

_Querido Yuki,_

_Sei que as coisas com os romances andaram difíceis, mas acho que não precisava ter feito isso. O que será da Bad Luck agora? E de mim? Que tipo de comentários farão sobre mim agora?_

_Por que você não pediu dinheiro emprestado se você precisava tanto?_

_Fiquei realmente chateado com você Yuki, por isso estou indo embora. _

_Espero que pense no que fez._

_Beijos,_

_Shindou Shuichi_

Pegou suas malas e foi embora. Mas não sabia pra onde ir. Vagou pelas ruas por longas horas. Passou por praças, parques, colégios, igrejas...não conseguia parar de pensar em Yuki, no que ele havia feito. Aquilo o deixava muito deprimido. Ele chorava muito cada vez que via um casal andando junto, trocando beijos e carícias.

- Por que Yuki tinha que fazer essas coisas comigo?- pensava Shuichi- Por quê? Será que nunca poderemos ser um casal normal como esses? Nunca poderemos ser felizes? Por que eu te amo tanto Yuki? Yuki...Yuki...Yuki...

Shindou caiu no choro outra vez. Não conseguia esquecer a tristeza que Yuki tinha lhe causado com esse ato horrível.

Percebeu que a única solução seria tentar esquecer tudo aquilo, e resolveu beber um pouco para esquecer a tristeza. Entrou no bar que costumava ir com Hiro, e então viu Seguchi-san.

- Sente-se aqui Shindou-kun.- disse ele- Precisamos conversar...

(fim do Act. 02)


	3. Act 03 Nosso amor jamais terá fim

Act. 03.- Nosso amor jamais terá fim

- Comigo?- perguntou Shuichi

- Sim...-disse Seguchi-san- sente-se.

Shuichi sentou

- Nee-san, um drink para o jovem aqui!- disse Seguchi-san para o garçom- Shindou-kun...certamente você viu o vídeo na televisão.

- Vi.- disse Shuichi, voltando a chorar- Nem posso acreditar nisso...

- Imaginei que ficaria surpreso.- disse Seguchi-san- Sinto muito se isso te deixou tão chateado.

- Não precisa sentir muito Seguchi-san- disse Shuichi- Como eu ia imaginar que isso poderia acontecer?

- Eu entendo o seu lado, Shindou-kun.- disse Seguchi-san

- Como essas coisas acontecem só comigo?- perguntou Shuichi- O Yuki é o homem que eu amo, mesmo com todas essas coisas que ele fez, eu nunca vou deixar de amá-lo. Mas preciso esquecê-lo, não posso sofrer por ele, depois do que ele fez.

- O que ele fez, Shindou-kun?- perguntou Seguchi-san- Parece que ele matou seu pai, ou coisa parecida.

- Yuki mandou o vídeo para a emissora de TV, para ganhar dinheiro com isso.- soluçou Shuichi

- Mas, de que vídeo você está falando agora?- perguntou Seguchi

- O vídeo meu e do Yuki.- soluçou Shuichi- Yuki colocou a câmera para filmar nossa noite de amor. Aquela noite, foi tudo tão perfeito! O jeito como ele me tratou...me pediu em casamento!- e mostrou a aliança que Yuki tinha lhe dado- ...e foi apenas pra ele filmar e ganhar dinheiro, abusando do meu amor. Eu já devia esperar, Yuki é assim mesmo...não podia ter acreditado nele...eu...- e caiu no choro, definitivamente

- Shindou-kun...há uma coisa que eu preciso contar.- disse Seguchi

- O que?- perguntou Shuichi, chorando muito

- Não foi Yuki que colocou aquela câmera.

- Mas...- disse Shuichi- se não foi ele...quem foi que colocou a câmera lá?

- Na verdade, quem colocou aquela câmera...fui...fui...fui eu.

- VOCÊ?- gritou Shuichi- Mas... mas... mas...por quê?

- Porque eu tinha inveja...-disse Seguchi-...inveja do amor lindo que você e Yuki tinham um pelo outro. Eu queria que Yuki fosse meu...mas vi agora que Yuki pertence a você. O jeito frio dele é apenas porque ele tem medo de exprimir seus sentimentos. Mas a verdade é que ele te ama, mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Mas...- disse Shuichi- como vão ficar as coisas?

- Hoje mesmo ligo para a emissora e mando parar de publicar o vídeo. Você nunca mais o verá.- disse Seguchi

- Mas...-disse Shuichi- eu disse a ele que iria embora, porque não gostei do que ele fez. E se foi você, preciso me desculpar com ele! Mas antes...- Shuichi deu um tapa no rosto de Seguchi- para você não se intrometer mais na nossa vida!

Shuichi saiu correndo para encontrar a casa de Yuki, e subiu correndo. Abriu a porta e viu Yuki chorando com uma arma nas mãos, apontada para a cabeça.

- Yuki! NÃO SE MATE! Por favor!- gritou Shuichi

- O que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Yuki, chorando- Não disse que ia embora?

- Eu ia, mas agora sei a verdade!- disse Shuichi- Não vou mais embora!

- Que verdade Shuichi?- perguntou Yuki

- Eu sei, que foi Seguchi que mandou o vídeo.- disse Shuichi- E vai tirar o vídeo de lá agora mesmo. Vê?- e ligou a televisão, onde passava um programa de quiz- Nem está passando mais!

- Então...-disse Yuki, tirando a arma da cabeça- você não vai embora?

- Não.- disse Shuichi- Prefiro me ver morto, a me ver longe de você e do nosso amor. Porque nosso amor é verdadeiro, é forte, é único! Nosso amor jamais terá fim, Yuki! Jamais! Eu te amo muito!

- Também te amo muito Shuichi!- disse Yuki- Mais do que tudo no mundo!

Os dois se abraçaram e começaram a se beijar. Eles tiraram a roupa e foram para o quarto e viram a câmera de Seguchi-san no quarto.

- O que fazemos com isso?- perguntou Shuichi

- Simples...-disse Yuki, pegando a câmera- A gente simplesmente...- e jogou a câmera pela janela-...joga a câmera assim. Agora, está tudo bem, podemos fazer o que quisermos sem ser filmados.

Yuki deitou Shuichi na cama, muito delicadamente, como havia feito na noite anterior. E devagar o beijava, devagar o penetrava, ouvindo os suspiros de Shuichi, que o faziam suspirar também. Ele acariciava de leve seus cabelos e o beijava com muito amor, enquanto fazia seus movimentos, leves e seguros, que deixavam Shuichi excitado e feliz por estar tendo mais um momento mágico e tão maravilhoso com Yuki, o homem que mais amava no mundo inteiro.

- Como você é gostoso Shu-chan...– Yuki desliza uma mão pela barriga do amado e acrescenta - muito gostoso e quente...

- Ah...Yuki...Yuki, eu te amo muito!- gemia Shuichi

- Eu também te amo muito...-disse Yuki

Mais uma noite mágica se iniciava entre esses dois amantes.

Nada separa um casal apaixonado. O amor verdadeiro supera barreiras, dificuldades e problemas. Assim como o verdadeiro amor entre Shuichi e Yuki.

(fim)


End file.
